Un ange frappe à ma porte
by Wagashi-san
Summary: Yaoi Songfic 1x2 Après la guerre, Duo s’est enfui et n’a plus aucun contact avec les g-boys. Il essaye d’oublier son passé jusqu’à ce que celui-ci le rattrape…


**Titre :** Un ange frappe à ma porte

**Auteur :** Wagashi-san

**Statut :** One Shot

**Couple(s) :** 1x2

**Genre :** Songfic

**Rating :** PG-13

Disclamer : Oui, oui je sais ils sont pas à moi! Je ne possède même pas l'élastique avec lequel Duo attache sa natte... pfff...

Les paroles de la chanson "Un ange frappe à ma porte" ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Cette fic est éditée sur deux pages pour simplifier la lecture mais il s'agit d'un seul chapitre.

**Un ange frappe à ma porte**

La guerre est finie depuis quatre ans maintenant. J'ai fait face à l'armée d'OZ, j'ai fait face à la crise de l'affaire Mariemaya et aujourd'hui comme tous les soirs, je vais devoir faire face à une boîte de nuit pleine de jeunes hystériques. Les mois d'été sont des mois difficiles parce que les nuits ne se terminent pas. De toute façon je suis insomniaque, alors autant que je fasse quelque chose de mes nuits. C'est vrai que commencer pilote de Gundam dans la résistance et finir barman dans une boîte de nuit douteuse, c'est pas une promotion. J'aurais peut être du apprendre l'informatique comme...

J'y arrive bien maintenant, je ne pense plus son nom. C'est un peu comme s'il avait disparu de ma mémoire. S'il disparaissait complètement est-ce que je pourrais recommencer à dormir?

Il faut dire, je cherche les coups. C'est moi qui me suis installé à Tokyo, les gens autour de moi parlent tous japonais, ils ont tous un petit quelque chose qui lui ressemble. Et quand je sors, quels que soient les efforts que je fais il y a toujours un moment où je relâche ma vigilance et où je me prends à dévisager tous les garçons de mon âge, à la recherche de son visage.

C'est absurde. C'est moi qui suis parti en plus, c'est moi qui ait fui sans laisser à personne l'opportunité de me trouver, c'est moi qui me cache depuis deux ans. Il me suffirait d'appeler Réléna et je pourrais parler au soldat immédiatement. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti sans rien dire. Je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais. Je préfère fuir à l'autre bout du monde, plutôt que de mentir et de lui dire que tout va bien et que je suis très heureux qu'il ait trouvé sa place au près de la princesse de ses rêves. Non y a pas photo, les boîtes de Tokyo sont moins terrifiantes que de me retrouver face à celui que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je vais y arriver, je vais finir par l'oublier. Et après je pourrai dormir.

_**Un signe, une larme,**_

_**Un mot, une arme,**_

J'arrive sur mon lieu de travail. Je dis mon lieu de travail parce que ça fait sérieux, en fait mon "territoire de chasse" serait l'expression consacrée. Le jeu est simple, je fais mon sourire le plus charmeur aux hommes comme aux femmes. Je choisie la proie la plus belle, elle m'invite chez elle et je la dévore. Et surtout, surtout, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ensuite. Qu'on ne vienne pas me demander plus ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore vivant.

Akiko, la petite brune qui travaille avec moi commence à me parler joyeusement de sa petite voix aigue, avec elle j'ai rien fait, elle est pas très jolie et ça nuirait à nos relations de travail. Au fil des heures la boîte se remplit. Tout en servant l'alcool j'examine les visages à la recherche de ma proie de ce soir. Shinigami frisonne à l'intérieur de moi, le plaisir du jeu le réveille toujours. Une adorable jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés s'approche, une superbe teinture, on dirait qu'elle est vraiment blonde, elle a des lentilles de contact vertes et elle est poudrée. Hormis la forme de ses traits qui trahissent ses origines, on pourrait la prendre pour une européenne. J'ai couché avec elle il y a huit jours, ensuite je lui ai raccroché au nez à chaque fois qu'elle a essayé de me joindre sur mon portable. Et elle a essayé souvent. J'espère qu'elle va pas m'emmerder.

_Hide-chan, il faut que je te parle.

Hide c'est mon nom, j'ai changé de nom en arrivant au Japon pour pas qu'on me retrouve. C'est le nom d'un guitariste connu d'avant la colonisation, il est mort tragiquement. Ca fait très rock'n'roll.

_Je bosse là, une autre fois.

_Mais je n'arrive pas à te joindre sur ton portable et...

_Hé ben alors arrête d'appeler!

Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose puis elle fond en larmes et elle sort en courant de la boîte. J'avale un vers de whisky. La gérante vérifie pas les quantités d'alcool, c'est une vieille dame fatiguée. Je peux boire comme je veux gratuitement, personne m'emmerde.

Tout à coup Shinigami remue à l'intérieur de moi, la proie de ce soir vient d'entrer. Elle a failli être bousculée par la blonde. C'est un grand homme mince, il porte une chemise blanche avec un pantalon de costume très élégant, des lunettes de soleil (c'est un yakuza?) et un long manteau noir dont le haut col relevé cache son menton et sa bouche. Ses cheveux lui descendent sur la nuque, ils sont un peu en bataille. Il lui ressemble ; il plus grand et a une démarche différente, mais quelle chance qu'il cache son visage! Comme ça je peux me faire croire que c'est lui cette nuit encore. C'est pas très sain comme comportement, je sais, mais j'ai pas dormi une vraie nuit depuis sept mois alors qu'on ne me demande pas d'être rationnel.

_**Nettoyer les étoiles**_

_**A l'alcool de mon âme**_

L'homme s'approche du comptoir. Une fille le remarque, elle l'accoste et lui dit quelque chose, impossible de savoir quoi avec le bruit; il se penche vers elle et parle près de son oreille. Ce geste intime m'exaspère. Lui ne se comportait jamais comme ça, il ne se serait pas permis de la proximité avec une inconnue. La fille éclate de rire et elle part danser. L'homme s'assoie sur une des chaises du comptoir. Je finis de donner la bière à un groupe de jeunes habitués et je m'approche de lui. En travers du comptoir, je me penche vers lui et je lui demande ce qui lui ferait plaisir en laissant traîner l'ambigüité dans ma voix. Je m'écarte de quelques centimètres. A cause de ses lunettes je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, mais il relève la tête et sourit. Un sourire craquant, le genre qui vous donne de furieuses envies de viol.

_Est-ce que vous prenez les dollars? Je suis arrivé au Japon aujourd'hui, j'ai pas eu le temps de changer.

Il parle en japonais, mais il a un petit accent anglais. Sa voix est douce et grave avec des intonations joyeuses.

_Non, madame Yamano n'a jamais vu un dollar de sa vie, elle ne va pas comprendre. Comme je suis gentil je vais lui épargner la peine de découvrir qu'il existe autre chose que le Yen et je vais vous offrir ce que vous voulez boire.

_Ça m'a l'air d'un bon compromis. Vous avez du whisky?

_Vous arrivez au bon moment, encore dix minutes et j'aurais fini la bouteille!

Je lui sers son whisky. Il sourit toujours. Est-ce que le soldat aurait eu ce genre de sourire craquant s'il avait souri?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées, ma natte claque contre mes reins et passe à sa portée, d'un mouvement rapide il l'attrape. Il a de bons réflexes! Il tire doucement dessus pour me forcer à rapprocher mon visage du sien.

_Comment tu t'appelles?

_Hide, je souffle la bouche contre son oreille.

Il avale son verre d'une seule traite, j'ai pas été radin sur la dose pourtant!

_Ce fut un plaisir Hide. Merci pour le verre.

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il libère ma natte et se lève. La fille qui l'a repéré en entrant se précipite sur lui, elle attrape son bras. Il se penche de nouveau vers elle, lui dit quelque chose. Elle paraît déçue, elle recule de quelques pas, lui fait un signe de main et retourne danser. L'apparition sort de la boîte. Il est déjà parti. L'idée me vient de lui courir après, mais les règles sont formelles: on ne court pas après une proie, c'est elle qui vient à vous. Et s'il ne revient pas? Il est peut être en voyage d'affaire, peut être qu'il quittera le Japon demain. Je ne le reverrai peut être plus jamais.

Je me reprends, je suis un idiot. Ce n'est pas lui alors pourquoi je suis triste? Je ne vais pas me mettre à courir après tous les mecs qui lui ressemblent un peu. Sinon je vais avoir du boulot parce que je suis au Japon là! J'essaye de le me ressaisir, tout va bien, je vais tenir le coup, je vais finir par l'oublier. Je dois y arriver.

_**Un vide, un mal**_

_**Des roses qui se fanent**_

J'ai finis le boulot, je dépose un baiser chaste sur la joue d'Akiko, elle devient toute rouge. C'est très occidental les bisous, ça met toujours les japonais mal à l'aise quand ça ne vient pas de leurs proches, ça m'amuse beaucoup. Je sors dans la rue, il fait un froid glacial et le vent souffle de la mer. J'ai juste un jean, un débardeur et une écharpe. Mais j'ai bu tellement d'alcool que j'ai pas besoin de manteau. Je suis pas très loin de chez moi mais il faut passer par des petites rues sales et c'est pas comme ça que je vais trouver une proie pour ce soir. Et puis à quoi bon? J'ai pas envie ce soir. Je vais rentrer et comme il n'y a aucune chance pour que je m'endorme, je vais me mettre devant la télé et regarder des enregistrements qui datent de la guerre. Peut être que j'apercevrai un Gundam. Peut être que j'apercevrai son visage.

Soudain derrière le bruit des voitures d'une rue toute proche, il me semble distinguer quelque chose d'autre. Des bruits de pas, c'est léger comme un frottement. Je m'en fous qu'il y ait des gens pas loin, même des petits délinquants des rues je les attends! Mais ce son est inquiétant parce que c'est celui de quelqu'un qui veut dissimuler sa présence. En me concentrant sur le bruit, je bifurque au dernier moment dans une ruelle. Un endroit où il vaut mieux ne pas s'aventurer la nuit sans arme. Il y a l'entrée sordide d'un love hôtel, un club bizarre pas encore fermé alors qu'il est 5h et un sex shop qui semble à l'abandon. Je me cache dans un coin sombre, le bruit se rapproche. Qui est le connard qui croit qu'il peut suivre un gundam?

Une silhouette passe à ma portée dans la lumière d'un réverbère dont l'ampoule usée clignote. Je me jette sur lui pour le prendre par surprise et l'immobiliser et je me rends compte à la dernière seconde que c'est moi qui ai été piégé. Il y a un bruissement de vêtement, un mouvement de bras, j'entends le son cristallin d'un couteau. Et une seconde avant que la lumière du réverbère ne s'éteigne, un sourire passe devant mes yeux. D'une main il bloque le bras avec lequel je comptais l'entraver et sans que j'aie le temps de réagir je me retrouve dos à lui, les deux bras dans le dos avec la lame d'un couteau sur la gorge.

_**Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre**_

Shinigami rugit en moi. Ca faisait longtemps je pense avec un sourire. Suivant l'instinct de Shinigami, je lui donne un coup de talon dans le genou pour faire diversion et je libère l'une de mes mains. J'entends le sifflement de la lame du couteau dans ma direction, je saisis son poignet à quinze centimètres au-dessus de ma tête. Dans le noir je ne vois pas la lame, mais elle n'a pas du passer loin. J'écarte son bras et lui écrase le poignet à un point sensible, il lâche le couteau qui fait un léger bruit de métal en s'écrasant par terre. Il fait un mouvement dans ma direction, j'esquive son poing avec souplesse à la dernière seconde. C'est mon oreille qu'il visait l'enfoiré! Avec la paume de ma main, je lui mets un grand coup entre les côtes, destiné à lui couper le souffle et à le plaquer contre le mur. Au moment où j'entends son dos heurter le mur derrière lui, je plonge la main droite dans ma poche, sans lâcher son bras de l'autre main, et je sors un couteau. La lame fait un "schlak" sonore en s'ouvrant sous la gorge du type au moment où le réverbère se rallume. La première chose que je vois alors c'est mes yeux, mes yeux qui se reflètent dans des lunettes de soleil noires. La seconde chose que je vois c'est un sourire narquois qui dépasse du col d'un manteau. Nos visages sont proches, il a le nez fin, il n'est pas essoufflé par notre combat. Ses lèvres sont amusées et moqueuses, elles expriment autant de choses qu'un regard. Je l'ai frappé au ventre et plaqué contre un mur mais c'est moi qui ai le souffle coupé.

-Connard c'est toi!

Soudain quelque chose fait tilt, il y a un objet dur pressé contre mon estomac. Je baisse les yeux sans baisser ma lame. Dans sa main libre il tient fermement un flingue. Quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça?

Plus sous le coup de la surprise que de la peur, je recule d'un pas. Il se rapproche de moi vivement, colle sa gorge contre le couteau que j'ai écarté et approche son visage de mon oreille tout en rangeant son arme.

_Je peux t'offrir un verre?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, son sourire s'agrandit. Il a l'air satisfait de la tête que je fais. Ce salaud joue mon rôle et prononce mes répliques. Je me ressaisis.

_T'as trouvé un endroit où ils acceptent les dollars?

_Un endroit qui accepte de servir un type qui porte des lunettes de soleil la nuit prend forcément les dollars.

Je souris à mon tour. Je range mon couteau dans ma poche. Il a l'air de prendre ça pour un accord tacite parce qu'il passe un bras ferme autour de mes épaules et m'emmène. Je le suis, je suis trop surpris et j'ai bu trop d'alcool pour résister. Et puis à part le sourire et la bonne humeur, il lui ressemble tellement.

_**Un ange frappe à ma porte**_

_**Est-ce que je le laisse entrer?**_

Je le suis dans un hôtel bizarre, dans le hall d'entrée il y a un comptoir et des tables, plusieurs mecs en costard déjeunent. Le barman parle anglais, il prend effectivement les dollars, il nous sert de l'alcool fort. Je ris avec plaisir, d'un rire sincère. L'humeur de ce type semble à l'épreuve des balles. Il sourit en permanence, de toutes les nuances de sourires possibles, du simple sourire craquant, au sourire narquois en passant pas le sourire moqueur et l'éclat de rire. Il parle de tout avec humour, me pose des questions sur tout sans avoir l'air de se renseigner. Et tout en discutant je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, c'est comme si je vivais la scène de l'extérieur. Je suis enchanté par le ton jovial, étourdi par l'alcool, par le sommeil, par ses sourires, par mon regard que me renvoient ses lunettes. Il me semble que nous parlons anglais parce que la conversation glisse avec fluidité comme quand je m'exprime dans ma langue natale. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas si les gens autour de nous sont attirés par le bruit de notre conversation, je ne sais pas s'ils nous voient, parce que moi je ne les vois pas.

Tout à coup, le décor change, je suis dans un ascenseur. Il sourit toujours, je crois qu'il parle des colonies. Je souris aussi. On arrive devant la porte d'une chambre. Il l'ouvre. Il fait entièrement noir à l'intérieur. Il entre le premier, tend la main vers un interrupteur, je retiens son bras. Je ferme la porte de mon autre main. La dernière chose que je vois avant que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir ce sont ses lèvres. Sachant exactement où elles se trouvent je fonds sur elles d'instinct. Je les atteins, sa peau est fraiche, la mienne est brulante comme si j'avais la fièvre. Je ne sais pas s'il a entrouvert les lèvres pour répondre à mon baiser, parce qu'à cet instant j'ai senti quelque chose me piquer à la nuque. Et aussi brusquement que lorsque la lumière du réverbère s'est éteinte sur son sourire, j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience. Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom.

***

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève en même temps. Je crois que je viens de crier dans mon sommeil. J'ai le souffle court.

J'ai rêvé d'Heero.

Je n'avais plus rêvé de lui depuis sept mois. J'ai envie de hurler et de mettre en pièce tout ce qui passe à ma portée. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains. Des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent. Un sourire, un couteau, un flingue contre mon ventre, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de l'interrupteur. Où suis-je?

Le réveille à côté de moi indique qu'il est 16h, j'ai pas dormi autant depuis... ça me revient pas. Peut être depuis la dernière fois que j'ai dormi avec le soldat.

Je me dirige à tâtons vers une fenêtre, je tire les épais rideaux. Une lumière vive s'infiltre dans toute la pièce. Je suis ébloui quelques instants mais j'arrive quand même à constater que je suis seul dans cette pièce. La porte de la salle de bain et des toilettes est ouverte, j'entre, elle est vide. Où est-il?

Je remets mon écharpe et mes chaussures, à part ça j'ai dormi avec tous mes vêtements. Je descends à la réception et tout à l'air plus petit, plus triste que la veille.

_A quel nom a été réservé la chambre 201? je demande.

D'un coup je réalise, 201? C'est une coïncidence? C'est le numéro de nos gundam à lui et moi. Je suis en train de devenir fou.

_Laissez-moi une seconde...

La réceptionniste presse différents endroits de l'écran d'ordinateur tactile face à elle, c'est du bon matériel, ça doit pas être n'importe quel hôtel.

_Est-ce que vous avez le pass?

Je lui tends la petite carte blanche que j'ai récupérée plus tôt sur la table à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle vérifie que ce soit le bon numéro.

_Votre chambre a été déjà été réglée, elle a été réservée au nom de Duo Maxwell.

Je dois faire une tête effrayante parce que je crois qu'elle me demande si tout va bien. Si je vais bien? Personne ne peut connaître ce nom, je m'appelle Hide Yoshiko, Duo est mort. Personne ne peut avoir réservé à ce nom. C'est totalement absurde, il faut une carte d'identité pour réserver dans les hôtels en plus. Depuis la dernière loi sur la protection des mineurs, c'est obligatoire. C'est forcément une mauvaise blague. J'ai envie de détruire cet hôtel et de tuer cette petite brune à l'air inquiet. Au lieu de ça, je remonte mon écharpe sur mon nez. Tout l'alcool que j'ai bu la vieille m'assomme encore. Je réalise que j'ai un mal de tête affreux et que j'ai envie de vomir. Alors sans ajouter un mot je sors de cet hôtel et je prends un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

_**Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute**_

_**Si les choses sont cassées...**_

Quand j'arrive dans mon appart, rien n'a bougé mais j'ai un frisson dans le dos, et la sensation bizarre que quelqu'un est venu en mon absence. Mais j'ai trop mal pour m'en soucier, et puis c'est peut être le proprio qui est venu voir le compteur d'eau. Je me fais couler un bain et je m'endors dedans. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis gelé, l'eau a totalement refroidi et il fait un froid glacial dans l'appartement. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer quand je suis rentré et je me suis endormi presque quatre heures. Je suis insomniaque bordel! Et je dors quatorze heures dans une même journée. Ca veut peut être dire que je vais crever pour de bon cette fois.

J'enfile une chemise blanche, un jean noir moulant, des geta et une écharpe. Je laisse le couteau sur mon lit, si un type qui lui ressemble essaye de me tuer ce soir, je le laisserai faire. Ca m'évitera de souffrir comme ça.

C'est agaçant de voir comme nos désirs peuvent être contradictoires. Je ne veux pas voir ce type, il est dangereux, il connait mon nom, à la réflexion je crois même qu'il m'a drogué pour que je dorme. Mais je désire qu'il soit là, je le cherche des yeux partout. Je relève la tête toutes les cinq seconde de peur de le manquer. Akiko n'est pas là ce soir, c'est Miyuki qui la remplace, tant mieux. Miyuki j'ai couché avec et elle m'en veut de l'avoir jetée alors elle me parle plus. Pas besoin de faire la conversation. Je finirai sûrement en enfer avec tous ces gens à qui j'ai fait du mal. J'ai failli poser la main sur ma croix avant de me raviser. J'ai perdu la croix du père Maxwell. J'ai du l'oublier quelque part, impossible de me rappeler où et quand. J'en ai déduis qu'elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée, ce qui veut dire que Dieu m'a abandonné.

La soirée a été interminable. En posant le pied dehors j'ai réalisé que je n'ai même pas cherché de proie ce soir, mais j'ai pas oublié de boire. Et c'est en vacillant et en resserrant mon écharpe contre ma gorge que je prends le chemin de mon appart. Arrivé à peu près à la hauteur de la ruelle où je me suis battu hier, j'ai de nouveau entendu des bruits de pas, mais rien à voir avec les bruits feutrés d'hier. C'est un vrai lâché de taureaux, en quelques secondes six gros types arrivent et m'encerclent. Ils ont vraiment l'air bête, on dirait des ozzies. Mais j'ai trop mal à la tête pour leur demander ce qu'ils veulent, je mets les mains dans mes poches et je poursuis ma route.

_Hé toi, le mioche!

C'est vrai qu'à côté de lui j'ai l'air d'un gamin. C'est un type barbu de plus de quarante ans, aucune élégance, un costume de travers, une odeur de saké et de tabac froid et l'air stupide avec ça!

_C'est toi qui a cru que tu pouvais toucher à ma copine?

_C'est la quelle ta copine le barbu?

Tout en lui demandant j'essaye d'imaginer la femme grosse et moche avec qui doit être ce type... Non ça me rappelle rien.

_Nanami! Ca te dit quelque chose maintenant? Une jolie petite blonde. Elle m'a tout dit! Tu l'as droguée et violée! Quand les flics retrouveront ton corps demain, il sera dans un état tellement minable qu'ils ne pourront même pas l'identifier.

Nanami? La blonde qui est venue me voir hier au boulot? Elle a dit que je l'avais violée? Elle m'a appelé dix fois par jour pour qu'on se revoit, quelle connasse! Mais c'est pas ce genre de détails qui va calmer le gros sanglier. Et puis à qui il croit parler?!

_Bien sûr que si ils pourront identifier mon corps abruti! J'ai été fiché pendant deux ans comme terroriste de classe rouge par tous les pays de cette planète, mon ADN figure dans les fichiers de tous les services secrets du monde.

_Arrête de te la raconter! On va voir qui est terrorisé!

Sur un signe du barbu, les cinq gros mecs, qui au passage ressemblent tous à leur chef se jettent sur moi avec des battes et des poings américains. J'attrape le bras du plus proche, lui fous un coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui arrache sa batte des mains, j'esquive le premier coup de poing du second, bloque celui du troisième et je fous un coup de batte en pleine figure du quatrième qui se rue sur moi. Au moins un qui ne se relèvera pas de si tôt! J'en mets deux autres à terre en quelques coups de pied et de poing et un troisième m'entaille le bras avec un couteau et je l'envoie valser contre le mur. Mais j'ai laissé les deux restants s'approcher trop près et malgré la fureur froide de Shinigami le plus gros m'attrape les bras et me les tiens fermement dans le dos pendant que l'autre (le barbu tiens, ça m'aurait étonné!) commence à me foutre des coups dans le ventre.

Je cherche une ouverture pour lui foutre un coup de pied bien placé avant qu'il me refrappe quand retentit un bruit qui me gèle sur place. Un bruit feutré, le bruit d'un silencieux. Les yeux du gros barbu s'agrandissent et il s'écroule lourdement par terre. Le gros derrière moi me lâche un bras et me met un couteau en travers de la gorge. Un long manteau sort de l'ombre, un objet billant pointé dans notre direction.

_Connard! beugle l'abruti qui me tient. Jette ton arme ou je...

Deuxième bruit feutré, le gros bêta s'écroule à son tour sans finir sa phrase. Je reconnais le type d'hier en la personne de mon sauveur. Et il n'a plus l'air jovial du tout. Son expression est absolument identique à celle de mes souvenirs d'adolescent. La guerre a soudain l'air toute proche, on pourrait croire que des MS vont surgir d'un moment à l'autre. Et puis pourquoi ce type a un silencieux? La vente d'armes à feu est strictement règlementée depuis la fin de la guerre, il est impossible de s'en procurer, et puis je le croyais en voyage d'affaire! Mais s'il est là c'est qu'il me suit depuis hier, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je me retourne et part en courant. Je trébuche sur le cadavre du gros, je reprends mon équilibre et je me mets en tête de fuir le plus loin possible. Avant que les fantômes de mon passé ne me rattrapent. Une peur que je ne m'explique pas couve dans mon ventre et explose au moment où j'entends des bruits de pas faire échos aux miens. Il me suit et il me rattrape.

Contrôlant ma panique, je m'arrête et me retourne, prêt à le mettre en pièce. Mon corps tremble c'est mal parti.

_Duo tu...

_NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !!!

Il ne relève pas.

_Tu es blessé, fais voir.

Il s'approche, je recule. Il essaye de toucher mon bras et sans réfléchir je lui arrache ses lunettes de soleil. Il a fermé les yeux avant que je n'ai pu voir leur couleur.

_ Ouvre les yeux, j'ordonne d'un ton glacial.

Pas de réaction. Puisqu'il n'a pas peur de baisser sa garde tant pis pour lui. Je lui envoie un coup de poing qu'il arrête en gardant les paupières clauses. Combien de personnes peuvent faire ça? Combien de soldats peuvent se battre de cette façon?

Combien de gundam le peuvent? J'ai envie de vomir.

Il me pousse contre le mur en gardant les yeux fermés. Il y a des larmes dans les miens. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, je tremble tellement que je n'arrive pas à le repousser.

_Excuse-moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à te retrouver.

Il recule de quelques centimètres. Ses paupières s'ouvrent, son regard croise le mien. Deux iris bleu cobalt me regardent. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un puits d'eau glacée.

_**Le diable frappe à ma porte**_

_**Il demande à me parler**_

Je crois que j'ai oublié comment on tient debout parce que mes jambes viennent de se dérober sous moi, je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai tout oublié. Tout sauf les yeux qui me regardent. Il s'est accroupi face à moi. Je le vois mal à travers mes larmes et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. "Heero m'a retrouvé." Cette petite phrase me fait l'effet du souffle d'une explosion nucléaire. La panique m'envahie de nouveau, je me remets debout. Je veux courir mais Heero a toujours été plus fort que moi, il me retient, il me serre dans ses bras, coince sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me débats, j'essaye de le repousser, je le martèle de coup de poings; il ne bouge pas, il ne frémit pas, il ne me lâche pas. De désespoir j'étouffe un sanglot contre son épaule. Il ne me lâche toujours pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que son corps tremble aussi.

_Pardon, dit-il en anglais. Je ne veux plus que tu partes. Je ne veux plus que tu disparaisses, ça a été trop dur de te retrouver. Il m'a fallu un an et demi. Tu as laissé des fausses pistes partout sur Terre et dans les colonies, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant douté de mes propres capacités.

Un an et demi? Pendant tout ce temps? Et Réléna? Pourquoi il m'a cherché? Il veut que je sois le témoin de son mariage c'est ça? Cette pensée stupide m'arrache une plainte de douleur.

_Pourquoi es-tu parti?

Sa voix tremble.

_Au début j'ai cru que tu allais revenir, je me suis dit que tu avais juste des choses à régler. Et puis j'ai compris que tu étais parti sans moi, alors je me suis lancé à ta recherche.

_Et Réléna? je lui demande en sanglotant. T'es pas resté avec elle?

_Duo... Réléna et moi...

Je me mords la lèvre, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas entendre la suite.

_... on n'est pas ensemble.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tous seuls. Je m'écarte un peu de lui pour le regarder, il n'a pas l'air de mentir.

_Quoi? Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

Il baisse les yeux.

_J'ai essayé. Je suis resté près d'elle les premiers temps. Mais c'est une princesse et je suis un soldat. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. J'ai la tête pleine d'idées noires, j'ai vu des horreurs dont elle n'a pas idée et elle aspire à des choses que je ne peux pas lui offrir.

Il pose ses yeux sur les miens, il a un regard tellement intense.

_Quand tu es parti, je me suis senti désemparé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu faisais tous les efforts à ma place. Les efforts de conversation, tu étais sociable à ma place, tu empêchais l'atmosphère d'être étouffante. Tu repoussais les ténèbres et la mort qui flottait au dessus de nous. Alors quand tu es parti...

Il ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils, on dirait qu'il a mal. C'est fou ce qu'il a changé. C'est comme s'il avait mué. Son visage s'est modifié, il s'est encore assombri. Mais contrairement à celui que je connaissais, il a les traits beaucoup plus expressifs, plus souples.

_Quand tu es parti j'ai senti le poids de toutes les peurs que tu avais repoussées. J'ai eu envie de disparaître comme toi, que personne ne me retrouve jamais. J'ai eu envie d'être en cavale avec toi, comme avant, changer de planque régulièrement, dormir en pleine nature par -10°c et bouffer de la viande déshydratée au fond d'une caverne appuyé contre le bras d'un gundam.

A ses mots on a sourit tous les deux.

_Tu sais j'aurais accueilli avec plaisir le retour de la guerre. Tout plutôt qu'être coincé dans ce monde où je n'avais pas ma place.

On s'est regardé un moment sans rien dire.

_Pourquoi tu es parti?

_Je voulais aller sur L2, mettre des fleurs sur la tombe du père Maxwell, reconstruire l'orphelinat...

Il a de nouveau sourit, ce sourire craquant, ce sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu pendant tout le temps de la guerre.

_Et alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je ferme les yeux, je lâche un soupir. Il ne va pas comprendre.

_J'ai pas réussi à y aller... Au moment de partir... j'ai eu trop peur...

_Peur de quoi?

_De redevenir la personne que j'étais avant d'avoir mon gundam, de redevenir un orphelin insignifiant, seul et terrifié. Et puis j'ai eu peur de ce que le père Maxwell pense de moi. Il doit se dire que je ne suis qu'un assassin... Plus j'y pensais, moins j'avais le courage de partir. Finalement je n'ai pas réussi à quitter la Terre, la gravité était trop forte.

Avant qu'Heero ait pu me répondre, un cri nous fait sursauter tous les deux, sûrement l'un des hommes qu'on a laissé assommé et qui vient de trouver le cadavre de ses amis.

_J'aurais du tous les tuer, marmonne Heero.

Il attrape mon bras et m'entraîne dans la direction opposée aux cris. Tout en marchant à vive allure il sort son téléphone portable, et le colle contre son oreille.

_Quatre! C'est moi! Est-ce que tu peux me réserver deux places dans la prochaine navette en partance de Tokyo et à destination de la lune au nom de Hide Yoshiko et Shinji Maeda?

Un silence. On continue à marcher vite. Une patrouille de police se dirige en courant dans notre direction. Heero me plaque contre un mur sous un escalier d'immeuble avant qu'ils nous remarquent. Ils continuent leur route, ils ont du être averti de l'agression et ils se rendent sur les lieux à pieds parce qu'ils sont les plus proches en attendant l'ambulance et une voiture.

_Oui je l'ai retrouvé, dit Heero dans le téléphone.

Il y a un silence, puis une sorte de hurlement, je devine que Quatre vient d'appeler Trowa. Heero écarte le portable de son oreille et me sourit.

_Il ne va jamais s'en remettre, on va devoir aller sur la lune en stop.

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Un vague malaise m'envahit soudain. Pauvre Quatre, il a du se faire un sang d'encre. J'ai vraiment été un égoïste.

_Oui, il va bien, Quatre... Oui il vivait à Tokyo... Non tout seul... Oui il a toujours les cheveux longs...

Je me mords le dos de la main pour ne pas m'écrouler de rire et révéler ainsi notre présence. Heero aussi a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux. Il y a une sorte d'euphorie dans l'air, comme un courant électrique chargé de folie. Rien n'est moins important que l'homme en train de dénoncer un double meurtre au bout de la rue, alors c'est normal qu'Heero informe d'abord Quatre que j'ai toujours les cheveux longs.

_Écoute Quatre, tu pourras lui demander tout ça en personne dès que tu le verras. Pour l'instant on est poursuivi pour meurtre alors...

Même moi j'ai entendu très nettement le "DEJAAA!" que Quatre a hurlé dans le téléphone suivit d'un "ON VOUS LAISSE SEULS DIX MINUTES ET IL Y A DEJA DES MORTS!!!".

_Je t'en pris Quatre, plaide Heero en gardant de plus en plus difficilement son sang froid. Trouve-nous cette navette.

Il met fin à la discussion. On jette un coup d'œil autour de nous pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a personne et on remonte la rue.

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de récupérer chez toi?

_Non, rien, il n'y a que des objets sans importance, je peux les racheter n'importe où. J'ai mes papiers sur moi. Et puis mon appart est dans la direction opposée, on perdrait du temps pour rien.

C'est vrai qu'aucune de toutes les choses que je possède n'a réellement de valeur. Rien ne vaut ses sourires, rien ne vaut l'occasion de discuter au calme avec lui, rien ne vaut l'excitation de la fuite. C'est comme avant, rien n'a vraiment changé.

_**Il y a en moi toujours l'autre**_

_**Attiré par le danger**_

On prend un taxi pour l'aéroport. Finalement c'est Trowa qui a rappelé, plus calme que Quatre, il lui a transmis les informations sur nos horaires de vol. On a attendu un quart d'heure à peine à l'aéroport, le temps de prendre un café et on embarquait dans la première navette de la journée. Heero m'a donné son manteau pour que je cache le sang sur ma chemise blanche. Il a voulu désinfecter mon bras une fois que la navette a décollé. Les toilettes sont spacieuses dans les navettes passagers, rien à voir avec les moyens de transport de l'armée.

Je le regarde nettoyer la plaie avec application. Je ne me plains pas, j'ai l'habitude des blessures, celle-ci n'est pas grave. Heero ne dit rien, il est concentré. C'est étrange, il y a trois heures je ne tenais rien pour moins probable que de me retrouver dans une navette pour la lune avec Heero.

_Tu t'es trompé au fait, il dit en découpant une compresse de gaze.

_Ah oui?

_Hm, ils n'auraient pas identifié ton corps. J'ai fait disparaître ton ADN des fichiers des services secrets partout sur Terre. J'ai piraté tous les systèmes. Ca a été très difficile, mais nous n'existons plus dans leurs fichiers.

Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dit aux brutes de tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a plusieurs jours.

_Au fait qu'est-ce que c'est ce non Shinji Maeda? Tu en a beaucoup des identités comme ça? Tu me montreras ta collection de cartes un jour?

_Oui, je dois en avoir une cinquantaine. Mais Shinji Maeda c'est mon vrai nom.

Je le regarde abasourdi. Je l'ai côtoyé pendant deux ans et je n'en ai jamais rien su.

_Tu t'appelles Shinji? Pour de vrai?

Mon expression le fait sourire.

_Non, pour de vrai je m'appelle Heero, puisque c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle.

Il couvre ma blessure avec la gaze et met du sparadrap.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sur la lune au fait? je demande pendant qu'il se lave les mains.

_On va attendre d'obtenir des passeports pour aller sur L2. On ne peut pas y aller tout de suite, mais la lune est le seul territoire qui appartient à la Terre et qui soit dans l'espace. C'est le seul endroit où on peut aller sans passeport donc.

_Pourquoi tu voulais absolument aller dans l'espace? On aurait pu rester sur Terre, retrouver les autres.

_Et repousser encore ton voyage? Le père Maxwell doit t'attendre avec impatience. Et je suis sûr qu'il est fier de toi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il a tellement changé.

_Non, je dis en baissant la tête, je ne pense pas qu'il soit fier de moi.

_Pourquoi? Tu as sauvé les colonies, tu as apporté la paix. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour ne pas tuer d'innocents.

_La croix du père Maxwell, elle a disparut. Ca doit vouloir dire qu'il désapprouve.

Là il m'a lancé un regard que je connais parfaitement, ce regard qui a l'air de dire "tu es la personne la plus bête de l'univers" et qui est toujours accompagné d'un "baka". C'est à mourir de rire, cette expression n'a pas changé le moins du monde.

_Quoi?

Il défait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, je n'ose pas bouger. Sur sa peau brille un petit objet d'argent. J'approche mes doigts, la petite croix est intacte. C'est bien elle, je reconnais les imperfections dans l'argent. Je relève la tête et je croise son regard cobalt

_Où tu as trouvé ça?

_Tu l'as oubliée dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'on a partagé à la grande fête organisée par Réléna au Royaume de Sank, trois jours avant de disparaître.

_Tu l'as portée tout ce temps?

_Oui... J'aurais pas du?

Mes doigts glissent du métal à sa peau, il a un frisson.

_Si... Si, c'est bien que ce soit toi qui la porte. Je veux que tu la gardes. Comme ça tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux est réuni au même endroit.

Je me penche vers lui, il esquisse un geste et se fige. Je crois qu'en fait il s'interroge sur le comportement qu'il convient d'adopter. Je presse mon oreille contre la croix, le métal est chaud d'être au contact de sa peau, les battements de son cœur me parviennent. Ils s'affolent un peu, s'entrechoquent, désordonnés. Il essaye de calmer sa respiration, de paraître serein. Je souris. C'est drôle ce qu'il est émotif, avant ce geste l'aurait simplement agacé.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les battements de son cœur, tout ce qui compte pour moi est réuni à cet endroit, sous cette petite croix. Ce minuscule point de l'univers c'est mon sanctuaire personnel. Je laisse échapper un soupire de bien être. Heero commence à se détendre. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

_On devrait rejoindre nos places et aller dormir, dit-il en se redressant un peu. On va pas passer le voyage dans les toilettes de la navette.

Installés à nos places, on déplie les deux couvertures et on s'apprête à dormir. Je pose la tête sur son épaule, j'ai pas sommeil, est-ce que je vais arriver à dormir normalement maintenant? Il passe de nouveau son bras autour de mes épaules, et pose sa tête sur la mienne. Même si je ne dors pas, ça va être un voyage agréable, je pense en fermant les yeux. J'ai du m'endormir presque immédiatement.

Je suis un enfant, j'ai les joues et les mains sales. Je cours dans les rues de L2. Mon cœur bat vite, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose et il faut que je me dépêche. J'arrive près de l'orphelinat, d'énormes panaches de fumée s'en échappent, des cris me parviennent. J'entre en courant sans me soucier de tous les gens qui me mettent en gardent contre le danger et de ceux qui essayent de me retenir. A l'intérieur du bâtiment il devrait faire une chaleur épouvantable et la fumée devrait être étouffante. Pourtant rien de tout ça ne me touche. J'ai plutôt froid en fait. Arrivé au milieu du grand hall, je vois enfin l'ampleur des dégâts: tout le monde est étendu par terre, mort; le père Maxwell, sœur Hélène, tous les enfants, et plus loin les rebelles, les gundam, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa... Je m'avance encore avec des tremblements de terreur, au fond de la pièce il y a quelqu'un assis, adossé contre le mur. Je m'approche, c'est Heero, je me jette sur lui. Il y a un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la gorge et un autre dans la poitrine. Au moment où je m'apprête à le toucher, quelque chose me retient. Je connais ces poignards, c'est ceux que j'utilisais pendant la guerre. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, c'est moi qui les ai tous tué. Je hurle.

_**Un enfant frappe à ma porte**_

_**Il laisse entrer la lumière**_

_**Il a mes yeux et mon cœur**_

_**Et derrière lui c'est l'enfer **_

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux c'est deux grands lagons cobalts inquiets. Heero, il est vivant. C'était un rêve. Je m'agrippe à sa chemise, il est chaud, il va bien, il sent bon. Il m'attire contre lui et pose sa main sur ma tête pour caresser mes cheveux dans un geste rassurant. C'est une chance que Quatre et Trowa aient choisis une navette première classe avec des compartiments, parce qu'on a pu s'isoler, sinon on aurait une vingtaine de paires d'yeux en train de nous scruter.

Je me laisse aller contre lui, le visage contre son cou, il pose son menton sur ma tête et passe une main dans mon dos.

_On arrive quand, je demande à voix basse.

_Dans trois quart d'heure.

Trois quart d'heure? Mais les voyages en direction de la lune durent en moyenne 24h.

_J'ai dormi pendant tout le trajet?

_Oui, je t'ai fait une injection parce que tu avais un sommeil trop agité.

Je réfléchis un moment.

_C'est aussi ce que tu as fait à hôtel.

C'était pas une question, il ne nie pas.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

_Parce que je... Parce que je voulais pas qu'on couche ensemble juste parce que tu pensais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre et que tu étais imbibé d'alcool, il me répond avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

Il insinue quoi là? Que je couche avec le premier venu? Il a pas compris que justement je couche qu'avec des mecs qui lui ressemblent pour me faire croire que c'est lui?

_Et parce que je voulais profiter de te savoir en sécurité là bas pour pouvoir aller à ton appart.

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans mon appart?

_Tout. Je cherchais tout ce que je pouvais y trouver. Je voulais savoir comment tu vivais depuis que tu étais parti, si tu vivais seul, si tu étais heureux, comment tu occupais ton temps libre.

_Et tu pouvais pas demander comme tout le monde? je dis en baillant, pas très convaincant comme reproche.

_Si, j'aurais pu, mais j'ai encore du mal à me départir de mes vieilles habitudes.

Je souris, je suis complètement groggy. J'ai l'impression d'être encore sous l'effet de l'alcool et je suis trop fatigué pour gardé les yeux ouverts. Le téléphone de Heero sonne, il décroche.

_Oui?..... Bientôt..... Quand?..... Hm, vous avez fait vite. Et Wufei?..... D'accord. Je t'envoie l'adresse par mail.

Il raccroche. Il écrit un mail d'une seule main sur le clavier de son téléphone et l'envoie.

_C'était Quatre? je finis par demander parce que je me souviens que si je ne pose pas la question, Heero ne me dira rien de lui-même.

_Oui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

_Il voulait savoir dans quel hôtel on avait prévu d'aller. Ils arrivent lui et Trowa.

Je me redresse, plus fatigué du tout.

_Ils arrivent où? Sur la lune? Ils vont être là?

_Oui, il répond avec un petit sourire en coin. Ils ont pris une navette une heure seulement après nous... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as le trac?

Je baisse les yeux.

_Oui un peu. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur dire. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous alliez tous vous inquiéter comme ça.

_Je pense en fait que tu n'auras pas à dire quand chose, vu l'état d'excitation de Quatre, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir en placer une... J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé parce que la journée va être longue.

Il me lance un sourire amusé. Ce qui a le plus changé chez lui c'est son aura. Avant elle était glaciale, meurtrière, effrayante. Elle était rassurante aussi, en temps de guerre on aime avoir les guerriers les plus dangereux dans son camp. Maintenant, si son aura a gardé quelque chose de sa dureté et de sa froideur, elle a aussi tout perdu de sa haine et de sa noirceur. Ca ne fait plus mal de le regarder. C'est réconfortant au contraire.

La navette alunit et nous en descendons Heero et moi, sans bagages, sans arme, sans véritable projet. Pourtant je me sens bien, comme si j'étais à ma place. On prend une autre navette qui nous emmène jusqu'à la base touristique de la Mer des Nuées. Heero réserve une chambre dans un hôtel (une suite quatre personnes avec trois lits, deux lits simples et un lit double, elle est grande comme un appartement, comme ça on sera dans un endroit suffisamment confortable pour qu'on puisse y rester le temps de se faire faire des passeports) puis il m'entraîne dans une boutique de vêtements où il m'achète plusieurs tenues. Je suis encore un peu étourdi et je le laisse organiser notre temps comme il le souhaite. Il est de nouveau d'excellente humeur. Il me raconte le mariage de Quatre et Trowa. Comment Wufei et Sally ont fini par vivre ensemble. Wufei qui a cessé de s'habiller en blanc, a commencé des études de médecine pour travailler dans l'hôpital qu'a créé Sally en Chine. Et puis plein d'anecdotes amusantes sur des hommes politiques connus qu'il a eu l'occasion de côtoyer. Je ris avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté plein de choses drôles. Je lui demande des nouvelles de gens que je n'ai plus vu depuis la guerre. On traîne un moment dans la cité lunaire. On mange un sandwich à la terrasse d'un fast food.

Le portable d'Heero bip.

_Ils sont à l'hôtel. Ils viennent de prendre une chambre, me dit-il en lisant le mail qu'il vient de recevoir.

Je déglutis.

_On y va? demande-t-il en voyant mon expression.

_Oui on y va. Pauvre Quatre, il a doit plus tenir.

Il me lance un sourire rassurant. Je demande à me changer avant de les voir, je veux pas qu'ils voient ma chemise pleine de sang sous le manteau d'Heero. A l'instant où Heero ouvre la porte de notre chambre, une chose blonde me saute à la gorge et m'emporte avec elle contre le mur du couloir en face de la porte dans un grand "boom".

_Duuuooooo!!!! Tumatellementmanquétuétaisoùons'estinquiétéjet'aicrumooooort!!

_...itai desu... est la seule chose que j'arrive à articuler.

_Comment vous avez fait pour entrer dans notre chambre? demande Heero dont le sens pratique est à toute épreuve.

_Je suis multi milliardaire, et un sauveur des colonies, tu crois qu'un petit hôtel de la lune résisterait à me faire plaisir? Même si ça signifie me faire entrer dans la suite d'un autre client?

Quatre se redresse, me libère de son poids. Il recule d'un pas, me regarde. Son regard s'assombri.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es maigre, dit-il doucement. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas fait de la prison?

_Et si on rentrait à l'intérieur de la chambre pour les retrouvailles, suggère Trowa. Le couloir de l'hôtel c'est peut être pas l'endroit idéal.

Je m'écarte de Quatre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je suis plus grand que lui maintenant. Je serre la main de Trowa, lui aussi il a changé. C'est comme si son visage s'était aiguisé. Il a l'air moins triste, moins placide aussi. Il prend la main que je lui tends sans prononcer un mot, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. On dirait qu'il essaye de me faire passer un message, quelque chose comme la joie de me voir, une sorte de soulagement aussi, de gratitude. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus lumineux.

Heero referme la porte derrière nous.

_Alors montre-moi cette alliance! je dis à Quatre qui se met immédiatement à rougir et me tends timidement sa main droite.

_Ha ha!! Alors c'était vrai! C'est trop génial! Tu devais être trop chou en robe de mariée!

Quatre devient encore plus rouge, Trowa esquisse un sourire, Heero se tourne pour prendre des bières dans le frigo, je vois ses épaules trembler, je crois qu'il rit aussi.

_Duo! J'étais pas en robe de mariée!

_Toutes mes félicitations en tout cas, j'adresse aussi un sourire à Trowa. Je vous demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là.

_Je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux si tu promets de ne plus jamais partir comme ça.

C'est Trowa qui a dit ça. Jamais je l'aurais cru capable de faire une aussi longue phrase. Quatre me regarde en hochant la tête pour appuyer les mots de Trowa, et je suis le seul à le voir mais Heero baisse la tête. J'ai l'impression que j'ai loupé quelque chose.

_On dirait qu'il y a eu du changement les mecs pendant mon absence, je dis en plissant les yeux. Je partirai plus, je manque trop de trucs qui valent le coup. J'ai loupé votre mariage, ce serait affreux de louper la naissance de votre premier enfant.

Quatre reprend la parole pour éviter de se liquéfier.

_Tu étais à Tokyo alors? Pendant tout ce temps?

_Oui, j'ai pris un appart et je travaillais dans une boîte de nuit.

Quatre me sert une impressionnante liste de questions. On boit de la bière tout en discutant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sens chez moi. J'ai l'impression que la bonne humeur d'Heero étonne aussi Quatre et Trowa, mais je crois qu'ils ne veulent rien laisser paraître. Je surprends quelques regards insistants entre eux quand Heero ne regarde pas.

Plus tard Heero et Trowa descendent à la réception pour réserver une chambre pour Wufei et Sally qui arrivent dans une dizaine d'heures, le temps de régler quelques affaires.

Quatre est assis en tailleur sur un canapé, penché sur son téléphone, il envoie un mail à l'une de ses sœurs pour lui dire qu'ils m'ont retrouvé. Je le regarde faire en grignotant.

_Tu sais, dit-il tout en tapant son message, Heero...

_Hm?

Il relève la tête et pose son téléphone devant lui.

_Il allait mal. Très mal. Quand tu es parti il était tout le temps nerveux au début, il attendait ton retour en permanence. Il s'attendait à te voir surgir de n'importe où. Il était sûr que tu reviendrais. De nous tous, c'était celui qui avait le plus confiance. Au bout de quinze jours, je voulais déjà engager des recherches. Heero a voulu de donner le temps. Il a attendu six mois.

Je m'assoie en face de lui et je pose le sachet de biscuits apéritifs. J'ai plus faim du tout.

_Quand il a décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus t'attendre, il est parti à ta recherche. Il y travaillait jour et nuit. Il ne dormait presque pas. Il ne se décourageait jamais. Mais il s'est éloigné de nous, il était vraiment malheureux. C'est celui qui a le plus souffert de ton absence. Je sais que votre amitié pendant la guerre était ambiguë. Je ne se sais pas s'il y a plus que ça pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'il a perdu toute raison de se battre, je crois qu'il te considère comme tout ce qu'il lui reste à protéger. Heero avait sûrement pris comme acquis que vous vous installeriez quelque part et que vous travailleriez ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendait de toi exactement, mais il n'a pas imaginé une seconde que tu pouvais disparaître.

_Écoute Quatre, si ton but c'est de me faire culpabilisé, je me débrouille très bien tout se...

_Laisse-moi finir! me coupe-t-il. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie Duo, après tout c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes battus. Pour la liberté. Mais si tu décides de repartir, je t'en supplie dis le lui d'abord. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'attendre dans l'incertitude en redoutant le pire. S'il te plaît dis lui la vérité, quelle que soit ta décision.

Je reste silencieux un moment. J'ai du mal à croire qu'Heero se soit fait du souci comme ça. Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais au fond de ce qui lui ressemble ou pas? Je ne le connais pas tant que ça, je n'ai vu de lui que le soldat. Qu'est-ce que je sais de son cœur? J'ai été un égoïste jusqu'au bout. Ça explique le comportement de Trowa, il est très ami avec Heero, ils ont passé un bout de temps tous les deux pendant la guerre. Il a du beaucoup s'inquiéter.

_Je n'avais jamais vu Heero comme ça, je murmure. Il a toujours été renfermé, silencieux, même désagréable des fois. Quand on s'est rencontré à Tokyo il s'est déguisé et s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, il était tellement agréable et joyeux que j'ai pas cru que ça pouvait être lui.

_C'est parce qu'il t'a retrouvé, dit Quatre en triturant pensivement son pantalon bouffant. Il était presque aussi morose que pendant la guerre - si une telle chose est possible - la semaine dernière encore.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière la porte, ils reviennent.

_Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça Quatre, je dis avant que la porte s'ouvre. Je vais rattraper le temps perdu.

***

On a mangé tous ensemble dans le grand restaurant de l'hôtel, et on a rejoint nos chambres respectives. J'ai enfin pu prendre une vraie douche. Puis on s'est assis Heero et moi sur le canapé, j'ai mis la télé et lui a refait mon pansement. Au moment où il s'est levé je l'ai attrapé par la longue manche de sa chemise blanche.

_Tu restes avec moi?

Il se rassoie et baisse les yeux.

_Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, murmure-t-il.

_Excuse-moi, dis-je en jouant avec la fermeture d'une poche de son jean. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne savais pas que tu me chercherais. Je pensais que ton avenir était tout tracé, que tu resterais avec la princesse quoi qu'il arrive.

Heero ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils, la seule fois où je l'ai vu avoir cette expression douloureuse, il venait de s'enlever une balle de l'avant bras et on avait plus de morphine. Je remonte sa manche et je touche du bout de l'index la cicatrice de la balle sous son coude. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je le regarde un moment sans rien dire, il a l'air tellement fort, j'ai vu ce corps faire tellement de choses incroyables. Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qui lui fais mal comme ça? Est-ce que c'est vraiment 01 qui a pu s'autodétruire stoïquement qui ne supporte pas que je lui parle de mon absence?

_J'aimerais essayer quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire de puis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je demande en hésitant un peu.

Soudain il se raidit, recule vivement et bloque mes deux mains dans les siennes.

_Quoi? je demande en haussant un sourcil. Tu peux juste dire non si tu veux pas...

_Tu as essayé de me tuer le jour où tu m'as rencontré, répond-il en me scrutant d'un œil méfiant.

Ha oui c'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié. Je m'écroule de rire. Il rit avec moi même s'il a l'air de pas trop savoir où je veux en venir.

_Oui c'est vrai! j'admets en reprenant mon souffle. Je t'ai même tiré de dessus! C'est fou ce que je t'aurais fait la vie dure...

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Il sourit de son sourire qui lui creuse une petite fossette à droite. Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres caressent la fossette. Il se fige, comme s'il risquait de m'effrayer en bougeant. Je respire sa peau. Il ferme les yeux mais ne me repousse pas. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il les entrouvre et je me perds dans le goût de sa peau. L'humidité de ses lèvres se mêle au sel de mes larmes, mon cœur se met à battre tellement fort qu'il résonne à mes oreilles. Il lâche une de mes mains et glisse ses doigts le long de ma nuque. Je frissonne. Je pose ma main libre sur sa joue. Sa peau est toujours aussi fraîche. Il a l'air toujours aussi calme, aussi maître de lui. C'est pourtant pas lui qui pourchasse d'innocentes personnes dans tout Tokyo pour passer le temps. Je devrais avoir plus de contrôle que lui, je devrais pas pleurer, je devrais pas trembler.

J'aurais jamais du m'enfuir.

Une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline me plaque contre lui, je monte à califourchon sur ses jambes. J'enroule ma langue autour de la sienne, j'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules, j'enroule ses cheveux autour de mes doigts. Il respire plus vite, je souris. Je plonge dans son cou, mordille un coin de sa mâchoire puis je remonte jusqu'à son oreille et tout en passant mes mains sous sa chemise pour effleurer ses abdominaux, je chatouille son lobe de la pointe de ma langue. Il étouffe un gémissement et ses doigts se crispent dans mon dos.

Je relâche un peu mon étreinte pour le laisser respirer. Nos regards se croisent. Si on m'avait dit que Heero à dix-neuf ans serait dix fois plus beau qu'à quinze, j'aurais pas cru ça possible. Est-ce qu'il va continuer à devenir de plus en plus craquant de façon exponentielle jusqu'à ce que j'arrive plus à le regarder?

Je le regarde longuement, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. De ne rien rater, de toucher chaque centimètre de son corps, de me souvenir de chaque marque, d'apprendre par cœur chaque sourire. J'ai envie d'explorer son cœur jusqu'à ne plus être capable de le différencier du mien. J'ai envie de le connaître tellement bien qu'il me suffirait de regarder son visage pour savoir à quoi il pense.

_**Un ange frappe à ma porte**_

_**Est-ce que je le laisse entrer?**_

J'appuie mon front contre le sien.

_Est-ce que je peux rester sur L2 avec toi? Est-ce que je peux construire cet orphelinat avec toi? Moi aussi je suis orphelin. Mais je n'ai pas de passé à reconstruire. Tu es le seul passé qui vaille quelque chose. Est-ce tu veux bien de moi près de toi?

J'effleure ses lèvres du bout des miennes, j'effleure ses paupières du bout de mes cils.

_Oui, je souffle contre sa bouche. Sur L2 ou n'importe où dans l'univers.

Je pose la main sur son cœur.

_C'est ici chez moi.

*** FIN ***

Ecriture achevée le 27/08/2009


End file.
